Shattered
by Hikaru And Kairu
Summary: everyday was the same thing since he left, go to work, go home, sit down in front of the mirror of memories that shattered before me. go to sleep next to the ring sitting on that broken chair, he always meant o fix that chair.  T for minor language


** Shattered**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha**

The reason I'm doing this is because I'm stuck for one of my ongoing stories and usually getting to work on another one brings out the ideas in me.

* * *

><p>There it was. The mirror that she stared into everyday. By the way it looked, a lot of people would call it cracked. Maybe it wasn't, maybe it was, she didn't know anymore. She kind of thought the mirror looked like her because it resembled her feelings, how she thought she looked, and all of her memories. Feelings was one of the things this mirror held best devastated, hurt, destroyed, sad, down, dejected, tormented, spiritless, crummy, blue, depressed, unhappy, ruined, lonely, upset, gloomy, miserable, downhearted, broken, dull, and weak. But even though I held all her emotions, it was still so emotionless.<p>

This mirror held all her memories of him, each crack represented where in the mirror the memory took place, kind of like a map. So many cracks, so many memories. _He_ was the reason this damned thing was shattered in the first place. During an argument they had one day, it got pretty heated and he went overboard and threw his wedding ring at the mirror and said they were threw. Right after that she slid down into the broken chair right in front of the mirror. _He_ always said he would fix that chair.

She had everything a person could ever want or need in life. She was the ceo of her own fashion industry, her house was worth billions, she was made of billions, her mother, father, brother, and grandpa were alive, her face was flawless, and she could have any man she wanted but if that man wasn't _him_, she didn't care which was her downfall. Everyday after work, she would go home, eat and sit in that broken chair and stare emotionlessly into the mirror until she got sleepy and fell asleep next to _his_ wedding ring, wake up shower, go to work and do it all over again. It has been over 6 months since the it happened and her life started going downhill.

Since all she did was stay home and look into the shattered mirror, she lost all contact with anyone outside of work. Her mom and brother were always trying to reach her because of a fire that had broken out down at her dad's job. Her dad had swallowed too much of the toxins and the only cure that would help him was in another country and her family didn't have the money too, so they tried to get her but she never answered her phone. Two weeks after trying to get in contact with her, he father unfortunately passed away. A month afterwards, her grandfather had to go to the hospital just to find out that he needed a kidney transplant immediately and once again, trying to get in contact with her because they didn't have the money to pay the medical bill, she never answered the phone. But her grandfather died only a week later. She found out eventually because somehow word, spread down at her job.

Her flawless face wasn't so flawless anymore. The day the mirror broke, some of the glass pieces cut her face and she never treated them. They turned into scars and swelled up some parts of her face. Her body wasn't model like anymore either. Since she hardly ate anything her body started to look anorexic. Her nails and toenails started to grow really long. Her hair grew split ends and some of it started to fall out. She stopped putting makeup on and washing her hair since she saw no use to do so anymore since it was all for _him_ anyway. Looking back that's why she always did what she did to herself, it was for _him_. So many memories…..

_(flashback)_

_" come on babe, we're gonna be late for the festival " he called_

_"wait a minute geez! Can't I put on my makeup first?" she asked_

_"why? You really don't need it now come on already"_

_" hold on just a sec. I just need to put on some lipglosss and I'm finished"_

_"whatever…"_

_" ok im all done!"_

_" finally … *sniff, sniff* "_

_"what?"_

_"did you wash your hair?"_

_"yeah"_

_"smells nice, it goes with your look"_

_"thank you"_

_(flashback ends)_

_He_ rarely gave genuine compliments so the first time she got some out of him, she put makeup on and washed her hair on a daily basis, she wanted _him_ to always talk to her like that and _he_ always did whenever she did just that. She wants _him_ back. It is so hard for her to even remember what they were even fighting about. She doesn't even remember _his_ name. It was so long ago. She tried to remember. Inro she thought, but no that wasn't it, inato, nope she knew that wasn't it either, she kept going down the list of names that started with an I until she finally got it. Inuyasha was his if only she could remember what they were fighting about….

_(flashback)_

_" kagome I swear I wasn't doing nothing with her!" he shouted at her_

_"what do mean nothing, I saw you all up against her in the hallway!" she shouted back_

_" you mean her up against me, I don't even know why your even jealous, I come home to you everyday smelling like the axe I put on don't I!"_

_" that has nothing to do with it, you weren't even trying to push her off, there was no struggle or nothing!"_

_"what struggle, as strong as I am, just a push would have gotten her off me in no time"_

_"but you didn't that's the problem!"_

_"kagome can you please, just stop, an over obsessive bitch is not the woman I married"_

_"oh yeah! And an unfaithful man is not the man I married!"_

_"you know what fuck it kagome, we're through, this has been going on for 2 months now, I'm not going to waste my time telling you that I didn't do anything because your not even listening to a word I say!"_

_"I listened every time inuyasha so don't you come off trying to pull that one on me!"_

_" yea but you don't trust me and isn't that what marriage is supposed to be about"_

_"ITS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT A LOT OF THINGS THAT YOU DON'T DO!"_

_"YOU KNOW WHAT! IM DONE KAGOME! IM DONE TRYING WITH YOU CAUSE I'VE DONE ALL I CAN BUT YOU WON'T LISTEN EVEN THOUGH YOU THINK YOU ARE, SO SEE YOU IN OTHER WORLD BITCH!" and with that he threw his wedding ring at the mirror and it shattered as he stormed out her house and as she slid down into her chair._

_(end flashback)_

Ah ha, now kagome remembered, it was over her jealousy. If only she had handled it differently, then she would still be with _him_. But no, she provoked _him_ into divorcing her. She knew the divorce would come automatically since she doesn't read her mail or answer the door.

Feeling sleep come upon her, she lets out a couple tears and picks up a dusty wedding ring, goes into the bathroom and cleans it off. Going back into her room, she got her blanket and walked over to the chair. Sitting down in the chair and putting her head down on the vanity of the mirror and laid the ring right next to her. That night she dreamt of inuyasha, and their wedding and the baby she never told him about. The fight had caused her so much stress, she had a miscarriage, but didn't go to the hospital for it which is another reason on why she is so unhealthy. She dreamt of every memory each crack held, every scar that made her face swell, the sound of her wedding bells, and how she made her own life a living hell

That night she went to sleep on the vanity with her blanket right next to the ring of her ex husband in the presence of the mirror of memories sitting in that broken chair. _He always meant to fix that chair….._

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think eh? For something dark and gloomy, I don't think I did too good, I know I could do better but this was my first one for this sort of situation. I want to do a sequel to this because its so sad to leave her there in that chair, so what do you guys think? Review plz<p> 


End file.
